Percy Jackson and the Rise of Chaos
by RyuzakiLaw1
Summary: Two months after the fall of Kronos, Percy Jackson is growing bored with the way things are going. An anicent and evil entity soon makes its way to Camp Half Blood. What's worse is it needs a physical host... Rated T for possible future.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

(Percy POV)

'Its been two months since the fall of Kronos.' is what I thought as I overlooked Camp Half-Blood. The peace that had been brought on after the titan's downfall was almost to boring to bear. I wanted something anything to happen. I started to think about what happened to the other titans after Kronos was defeated. Hyperion was imprisoned in the tree, Oceanus disappeared into the ocean's depths, Prometheus was laying low for a while, Atlas was still trapped under the sky, Krios was defeated by Jason Grace of the Romans, and Calypso was given permission to leave her island anytime but she hardly did.

"Percy." a girl's voice tore me from my thoughts.

In front of me was Thaila who was about to leave for another hunter's misson.

"We're about to go. Don't you want to see us off?" She asked me

"No thanks I need to think about some things." I replied

"Okay, suit yourself." She ran off to the top of Half-blood hill after that.

I began thinking if their was something we missed. Or someone we missed. No names came to mind as I walked to the beach and sat down in the sand. I began to ponder if I should take a trip and go somewhere so I could find something intresting or something of the sort. I continued to ponder these thoughts until a chilling threating voice entered my thoughts.

"Perseus, Soon your world will be shaken to its very foundations!" The voice was much more sinister and ancient than Kronos.

"Who are you?" I yelled into the distance.

"I am Chaos, Creator of the Universe!"


	2. The Warning Signs

**A/N: Hey figured I should wait until the first chapter to put up my note. Until the school year starts for me I'm going to try and update every few days. After it starts (8/13) I'm going for weekly after that. R&R please! Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with PJO except my OC's which will be introduced later. **

The Warning signs

One week later

(Percy POV)

After Chaos spoke to me about what is to come I've been researching anything about him that I could. I managed to uncover only the fact that he created the primordial gods and that he went silent after that. Chaos hasn't spoken to anyone according to the history books that I borrowed from Annabeth. We didn't talk much anymore due to the fact that she is always busy on Olympus rebuilding from the damage that Kronos did. I decided not to tell Chiron about Chaos' words to me because I didn't want to trouble him. We've been having problems with several monsters getting restless. I decided to go canoeing to clear my head.

I walked out of my cabin and made my way to the lake when I felt someone's shoulder push me back a little followed by a hallowed voice. "Watch it Jackson!" It was Marcus Flair. He was a son of Hades like Nico is. He wore the standard CHB t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. A scar ran the length of his forehead. What caught my attention was the solid onyx ring with a sapphire in the middle on his ring finger. He called it Void though I never understood the meaning. Marcus and I never saw eye to eye on any matter.

"Sorry." was my response to his threat.

"You better be!" He yelled at me. Marcus was particularly feared by the campers because he had a rare ablity for a son of Hades. He could merge with souls from the underworld and obtain their ablities for about an hour*. Marcus' only friend in the entire camp is Nico because he is his only sibling. Anytime Nico would leave Marcus would sit in his cabin and brood for the entire time only coming out for meals. Chiron's tried to help him make new friends but nothing has worked yet. He's been more reclusive than ever lately.

I continued onward to the lake after my encounter with Marcus seeing many of my friends along the way. When I got to the lake I saw Grover struggling with a canoe. I sat back and laughed while he continued to struggle for a few minutes before going to help him. Grover and I were still best friends but with him being a Lord of the Wild now his duties kept him really busy. We got our canoes into the lake and started talking. I began pondering whether or not I should tell him about Chaos. I decided to tell him about it but before I could I blacked out. The next thing I remember Grover was walking away with his girlfriend Juniper towards the woods. 'What just happened' was my only thought as I walked to the dining pavillion for dinner.

(Unknown POV)

I chuckled to myself as I watched the son of Poseidon walk towards the pavillion. He had begun to experince the blackouts. I turned towards my ever loyal servant who kneeled while I watched the hologram projected by my own powers.

"Do you want me to continue monitering him Lord?" the servant surronded by shadows asked.

"Yes, continue keeping a close eye on him. We need to make sure no pesky outsiders notice what is happening to Perseus."

"Yes Lord." was all he said as he turned to leave. The last thing I noticed before he vanished was the blue glint coming from his ring finger.

**(A/N): And that's chapter 2! What does the unknown person have planned? Why did percy black out? Who is the informant keeping tabs on percy? Why am I asking you all these questions?**

***This ability I call soul link becaus he temporarliy (about an hour) Links his soul to an undead spirit and gains their abilities. IE: He fuses with hercules and gains his weapons skills, strength, ect.**


	3. The Symptoms grow worse

**(A/N): Like I said I'm trying to update either every few days or now ASAP. Whichever one is more conveinent for the time. BTW I didn't mention in my description of him but Marcus is 17 and he's been on 24 successful quests. Anyway, Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of it's characters except my own OC's. **

The Worsening Symptoms

Two Days Later

(Percy's POV)

I was starting to get worried about the blackouts I've been experiencing. I attempted to tell Chiron about Chaos and the blackouts but right before I could tell him like I tried to tell Grover I blacked out. I decided to take my mind off of what was happening for a little while to prepare for an upcoming tournament Chiron had announced. He had decided that Capture the flag was getting old so he created this tournament to make things more interesting. I entered as soon as he put up the sign up sheets. I was going against Travis in the first round of the tournament. I entered the ampitheater to watch the first match. It was Clarisse vs. Marcus for the first fight. I watched as Clarisse tried to stab at Marcus with her electric spear. He dodged with incredible agility and hit her in her face with his shield. The fight continued until Marcus managed to draw blood on Clarisse. He was pronounced the winner and walked out. My match was next so I walked down to the gates. On the way I noticed Clarisse in the infirmary. She had experienced many bruised bones and a minor cuncussion from her fight with Marcus.

"For the next match we have Peter Johnson vs Tom Stevens." Mr.D announced this to the crowd. Chiron leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Never mind that, Percy Jackson vs Travis Stoll."

I walked into the arena to see Travis in full greek battle armor wielding a CB longsword and a standard shield. I uncapped Riptide and stepped into the center. "FIGHT!" and with that the match started. Travis quickly tried to sprint around and get behind me but I followed him and managed to swipe my sword at him. He deflected with his shield and tried to hit me with his sword. I sidestepped and kicked him in his back after rolling around him. I then delivered a swift kick to his stomach causing him to writhe in pain. I was about to disarm him when I heard the same voice that spoke to me.

_"Kill him Percy. You know you can do it. He's weak and deserves to die like a dog."_ Chaos' voice spoke to me. However it wasn't the voice that got me concerned it was the fact that for a minute or two I was actually tempted to do it. It took almost all my willpower not to follow Chaos' command. I didn't notice Travis getting to his feet and he easily disarmed me in my confused state. Chiron annouced Travis the winner of our match. I walked out of the arena and began tried to comprehend what was happening to me.

(Unknown POV)

I simply smirked at the image of Perseus walking out of the arena. My current and only thought at the time was 'My influence over Perseus grows every day'. My servant kneeling at my side simply stood up and asked.

"What should we do now?"

"Now I want you to continue pressuring Perseus. When I feel his anger flare up I manage to gain a little more control over him."

"How should I go about doing that?"

"Challenge him to a fight. I will attempt to coerce him even more. If I succeed in this then Perseus will have no choice but to serve me."

"Very well Lord." My servant turned to leave but before he could leave I gave him one last command. "I want you to use your best weapon against him."

The servant just simply stopped and shivered at what I had said. If he used the weapon I was talking about, there was a good chance that Perseus may not survive this encounter.

**(A/N): Three chapters down. I don't know how many to go! BTW I'm going to try and make three books out of this. One last question before signing off. What is the weapon he talked about?**


	4. The Possession Completed

**(A/N): Hey! I'm here with Chapter 4! Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with PJO except my OC's**

The Possession Completed

The Next Day

(Percy POV)

I was sitting in my cabin thinking about the events that took place during the tournament. 'What's happening to me?' Why was I tempted to kill Travis? My thoughts wouldn't stray from the tournament. I stood up and leaned out a window while running a hand through my hair. I had started to devolp headaches after the blackouts started. My reaction speed and my cooridination were also slowed down. I felt as if I were losing control of my own body. I knew Chaos had something to do with it. I just couldn't seem to figure out what. I closed my window and sat back down continuing to think about what was happening. I was deep in thought for what seemed like a millenia until a sharp knock at the door broke my concentration. I got up to answer it. I opened the door and spoke to the person.

"Who is-" My reply was cut short by a large hand that seized my shirt collar.

"Jackson! You, Me, Sword Arena, NOW!" Marcus screamed his demands at me.

"Why?"

"We never got to fight yesterday. I know you were distracted by something yesterday and would've won if you hadn't faltered on your final strike. So me and you are going to have our match."

"Fine." We walked to the sword arena. We got into our battle stances. Marcus was in Greek battle armor with his sword and his shield. He was also wearing his onyx ring Void. The Fight started and he lunged at me. I easily blocked the shot with Riptide and tried to sweep his legs out from under him. He leapt back and pulled out two throwing knives and threw them with deadly accuracy. I rolled and managed to dodge one of them but the other sank into my shoulder. I winced from the pain but continued to fight. The fight continued in a stalemate for about twenty minutes. We were both exhausted to the point of collapsing but Marcus showed no signs of letting up. He then raised his hand with Void on it. He began to shout what sounded like an incantation. **σκοτάδι βροχές και συνθλίβει η καρδιά αφύπνιση άκυρη*! **I could only make out one word of the incantation: Darkness. Then a black ball appeared in Marcus' hand. He then shot it at me. It came with amazing speed. I didn't have time to dodge and it hit me square in chest. For some reason after it hit me, My anger flared up to the extent where I imagined myself killing Marcus. Then I felt myself lose control of my body. I lunged at him with deadly speed and began to swing riptide at him. He attempted to sidestep my blade but was cut in several places before getting out of range. As I continued to fight, I could feel my anger growing with every swing of my sword. Everything began to feel numb as the world faded to black.

(Marcus POV)

Fighting the son of Poseidon was harder than I expected. He had skill with his sword. He was no match for me however. I could have ended this along time ago with my gift from Lord. Void was my pride and joy. I had to wade through Hades and back just to proved that I had earned it. Chaos was not one to give out gifts lightly. Void served as a communication device, teleportation device, and a very powerful weapon. During the fight I could see why Chaos had decided to invade Perseus' body as his own. Perseus had skill with a weapon, excellent control over his abilities and had a cunning mind. I simply smirked to myself as I watched Perseus double over and collapse. When he got up I could see why he doubled over. His eyes were now Blacker than midnight. I made no action except kneeled in front of him and said.

"Welcome back to the physical world Lord Chaos."

(Chaos/Percy POV)

My plan had come to furition. I now had a body to call my own. I began using the nearby test dummies to practice the limits of this body. With my soul inside of it the ablities nearly increased tenfold. My magic hadn't waned at all either. I approached Marcus and told him to stand. We began to discuss our next move.

"What should we do now?" my servant asked this with great wondering in his voice. I thought about it for a few minutes and decided.

"Let's go to Olympus. I want to make my presence known!"

**(A/N): I know I know. I'm a bastard for the cliffy. Until next time!**

***Darkness Rains and crushes the heart Awaken void.**


	5. Olympus in Turmoil

**(A/N): I got the new chapter. Didn't update yesterday b/c I was busy with other things. Disclaimer: I do not own PJO just my OC's. **

Olympus in Turmoil

(Chaos POV)

I walked with Marcus to the entrance of Olympus at the Empire State Building. The Olympians were so foolish. Why put a capital where any non-mortal can see it? When I took over I decided that I would personally see to the destruction of this pathetic building. As we walked Marcus got curious and asked "How are we going to approach this?"

"Simple. I'm going to put Perseus' mind back in control but he'll have no control over his actions. I will completely control Perseus like a puppet." I laughed as we entered the elevator. I forced the button to appear and we headed to Olympus. I quickly shifted mine and Perseus' minds with ease. 'This is going to be fun.'

(Percy's POV)

I didn't understand what had happened. One minute I was battling Marcus in the arena the next I was trapped in what looked like a black box. Every time I approached one of the walls my skin would begin to tingle. When I touched one of them my skin felt like it lit on fire and I would quickly withdraw my hand. There would be no way out of this place. I knew Chaos had succeeded in whatever he was planning and that was it. I couldn't see, hear, touch, or do anything in this room. The weird part is I could feel my body moving. I thought for a minute and then realization hit me lik a ton of bricks. Chaos had taken control of my body. Why did he want my body? Chaos was planning something but what and what did it have to do with me? As I pondered the situation a bright light suddenly burst through the walls and I found myself in the elevator that leads to Olympus. I tried to move but couldn't control any part of my body. I mangaed to peer out of the corner of my eye and saw Marcus standing next to me. Questions bombarded my mind until I finally got it. Marcus was working with Chaos! I did a quick check of my body. I had control of my eyes and strangly my voice. I could talk. I started to ask Marcus questions. "You?"

"That's right Perseus Jackson. I am working with Chaos. My ring is named Void for a reason."

"Because Chaos is the void."

"Very clever Perseus. I can see why Chaos chose your body to inhabit. Even though your body is just that of a demigod's Chaos still has all of his magic abilities as well as his physical capabilities."

"Why does Chaos even want my body?"

"Chaos needed a phyisical host to be able to deal out wrath to the Olympians. He chose you because of your physical ablities, the fact that you are a child of Poseidon and that you bear the curse of Achilles."

I was about to ask Marcus another question when something dawned on me. How had Marcus' knife sink into my skin when I had Invincibility?

"I know what your thinking Perseus. I was able to harm you because all of my weapons have been blessed by Chaos. That's how my knife was able to harm you."

We stood in silence for the rest of the ride to Olympus. Then the doors slid open and against my will, My body moved foward.

(Annabeth POV)

I had been redesignin Olympus for two months now. It was awesome to be able to redesign all the temples of the Gods and design the temples for the minor gods. Percy and I had been attempting to keep contact but it was growing harder and harder. My duties on Olympus were keeping me busier and busier. I could feel myself and Percy drifting apart because of this. I decided that I would ask Zeus if I could have some time off so I could go see him. As I walked back to my mother's temple which was my temporary residence, I could see Percy walking to the throne room of Olympus. He had a murderous look on his face as if something was deeply troubling him. He walked thourgh the doors to the throne room and the doors shut behind him. Something unexplainable happened after that. Large black bars appeared across the door and sealed off the throne room from the rest of us. I decided to eavesdrop on the conversation between Percy and the Olympians.

"Perseus, Why are you here?"- Zeus

"Yes my son, What buisness do you have on Olympus?"-Posedion

"Silence! I am in control here foolish Gods!" Percy's comment shocked me. He would surely get blasted by Zeus for that. I continued to listen to them.

"You dare speak to us that way? I will show you my might!" Zeus exclaimed. Then I could hear him charge an electric bolt. All I heard Percy do was chuckle. "Bring it on!" At this statement from Percy the doors flew open and I could see Zeus hurl a bolt at Percy. The bolt just simply bounced off him as if it were rubber. Zeus was startled at this.

"H-how?"

"Foolish Zeus. Haven't you figured it out yet?" Percy closed his eyes. When he opened them his eyes were no longer the vibrant sea green we knew them to be. They were as black as the space between the stars. All of the Olympians were silent with awe. Percy finally spoke up after a long silence but his voice had adopted a strange echo to it. **(Imagine the Lich king's voice from Wow.) **

"I am Chaos. Creator of the Universe."

(Chaos POV)

I simply stared at the awestruck Olympians before finally giving my demands.

"Olympians you have two weeks to surrender your thrones to me or I will get serious."

Ares just snorted and said "Yeah right! I'd like to see you beat me in a fight!" with that he charged me. I easily sidestepped and simply poked him with my index finger and he went flying across the throne room and smashed into his own throne.

"Two weeks. Surrender or Die. If you surrender I promise no harm will come to the demigods at that pathetic little camp. Come Marcus, we're leaving." My servant who stood at the side rushed to me. "Open a portal to the base." A shadowy portal opened up behind us. **(The portal Organization XIII used in KH) **I repeated my warning to the Olympians. "Two weeks gods. Two weeks." and with that we stepped through the portal into darkness.

**(A/N): Chapter four is done! BTW thinking of doing another story but I would like feedback. I have two ideas on what my story should be. **

** becomes Chaos' Apprentice and eventual replacement when he fades. **

** joins Chaos against the Olympians. (willingly)**

**please leave a review and tell me which one. **


	6. Mutual Feelings

**(A/N): Hey! I'm kind of disappointed. I didn't get any help with the second story I'm going to do between this one and the sequel! That's right I said Sequel! Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any of it's characters except my OC's. **

Mutual Feelings

(Marcus POV)

We arrived back at the base and Chaos seemed furious. He slammed his hand down and created a Five foot deep crater.

"Agh!"

"What is it Lord?"

"Damn you Perseus Jackson! Your feelings got in the way!"

"What are you talking about Lord?"

"His feelings for that Annabeth girl! They're interfering with MY judgement!"

"Don't worry. They'll dissapate as Perseus' mind loses complete influence over his body."

"You're right Marcus. I need to go see to some things. I want you to moniter that pathatic camp of theirs." With that Chaos opened a black portal and vanished leaving me with nothing to do but watch the camp through the orb.

**Four Days Later**

(Grover POV)

I continued to look for Percy after he vanished. Strangley enough he also left with Marcus from the Hades cabin. Nico was saddened to hear that his half brother had left along with Percy. I continued walking through the woods until a Iris-Message popped up in front of me. Annabeth was on the other side of it but the connection was very shaky and I could barely hear or see Annabeth.

"Gro-r, can you h- me?"

"Annabeth I can barely hear you! What's happening up there?"

"Per- has been P- by Cha-!"

"What? Annabeth I can't hear you! What's wrong?"

"Ir- has been ca- by h-!"

"What?"

"Tell Ch-! Pe- has been-" The IM cut out after that. I began to wonder what she was talking about. All I could pull out of the conversation was that something had happened to Percy. I ran to the big house to tell Chiron. Before I could reach it a shadowy portal opened up in front of me and a voice called out from it.

"Where do you think you are going satyr?" A figure stepped out of the portal and I was shocked to see who came out. It was...

(Annabeth POV)

I couldn't believe what I saw. Percy was possesed by Chaos. The Olympians began to argue about the next course of action until Zeus finally spoke up.

"Silence! We need to think rationally about this." The others stopped talking and stared at Zeus for an answer. "I know no one has any intention of surrendering correct?" All the olympians simply nodded their heads. "I suggest we send the demigods a message to start a quest to find a way to free Perseus." Once again the Olympians simply nodded. "Good. Annabeth send a message to Chiron at Camp half-blood. Also send one to Lupa at S.P.Q.R. We may need their help for this as well." With that the Olympians flashed out of the room except for my mother.

"What troubles you Lady Athena?"

"Annabeth this situation is very grim indeed. All of us combined barely make a fraction of Chaos' power. You MUST find a way to free Perseus. Without a mortal host Chaos can do little harm to our world."

"Yes mother."

"You should know. I think IMing the camp will not be possible."

"Why?"

"I just have a feeling something's wrong. You need to go there now."

"Alright mom."

"Good luck Annabeth." She flashed out of the room. Against my mom's judgement I decided to try and IM Grover first before heading to camp half blood. Let's hope this works and my mom was wrong. However my mom has rarely been wrong before...

(Unknown POV)

I saw some satyr trying to get to the big house and alert Chiron to what's been going on lately. I simply laughed to myself and opened a portal in front of him. "Where do you think you're going satyr?" I stepped out of the portal and simply laughed on the inside at his shock and awe. He only spoke one word before I lunged at him.

"Percy!"

**(A/N): Cliffhanger! The lengths of the chapters are all depending on the inspiration I feel when writing it. Please R&R the story. And if you leave a review please choose one of the options to my story between this saga. **

**Percy becomes Chaos' apprentice and eventual replacement.**

**OR**

**Percy willingly joins Chaos against the Olympians.**

**OR**

**Percy becomes a werewolf and is shunned by the camp. **

**BTW whoever can correctly guess the full conversation between Grover and Annabeth I will answer one question about this story. Whoo! long AN done! **


	7. Percy Fights Back

**(A/N):Here's Chapter 5! Disclaimer: I do not own PJO just my OC's. **

Percy Fights Back

(Grover POV)

_"Percy!" _

Percy suddenly lunged at me. I barely had any time to sidestep. I tried to calm him down.

"Percy it's me! It's Grover!"

"Perseus Jackson can't here your pathetic pleas satyr!"

What was wrong with Percy? He never called me by my species name. I didn't get my answer. As the fight wore on I tried to run away but Percy or whoever that was was to quick for me. As I fled I felt a sharp pain at the base of my skull and saw the person standing over me before I blacked out. It was Percy but his eyes... his eyes were solid black.

(Chaos POV)

I watched the satyr slip into unconsciousness. I laughed as I brought out my sword. It was solid obisdan with greek characters running down the side spelling its name. **κενώ*. **I brought the sword up and was prepared to bring it down on the satyr but as I started to force the sword down I felt a sharp pain in my head and kneeled in pain.

"Wha-?" My sight began to blur and I felt my mind slipping. I knew Perseus was attempting to regain control. His feelings are somehow stronger than my will. He would definetly regain control for about two minutes. I simply laughed as my mind fell to black.

'Perseus... You are much more interesting that I thought.'

(Percy POV)

I had done it. I had regained control but for how long I didn't know. I quickly decided to run even though Grover was injured. I had to tell Chiron what was happening. My limbs felt like lead and I could barely see straight. Chaos is trying to regain control and at the rate I was feeling it wouldn't be long. I quickly made my way to the big house and looked for Chiron. I couldn't find him or Mr.D anywhere. My mind started to slip as I tried to find them. I finally found Chiron teaching archery at the range.

"Chi- Chiron!"

"Percy, what's wrong?"

"You ne- need to get Ca- Camp ready!"

"Ready for what?"

"An Att- Attack."

"From who? We've defeated both Kronos and Gaea." I didn't get a chance to say who. As he finished his sentence Chaos regained complete control.

(Chaos POV)

I answered for Perseus seeing as how he was... incapacitated for the moment.

"Chaos." The centaur's eyes were filled with shock.

"What have you done to Percy?" he asked frantically.

"Perseus has the honor of serving me as my physical host. You on the other hand centaur are of no use to me." I simply flicked my wrist at hem and sent him flying across the archery range. He didn't stir after the impact. I simply laughed and decided to head back to base seeing as how there was nothing else to do here. Before leaving I decided to leave my calling card. I approached the big house and lifted my hand up. I simply thrusted my hand foward and an infinity symbol burned into the side of the four story house. A portal appeared behind me and I left the camp.

(Annabeth POV)

After IMing didn't work I finally decided to head to Camp Half-Blood. When I arrived I couldn't belive what I saw. Etched into the side of the big house was an infinity symbol. Chaos had been at the camp. I ran to the infirmary to see if anyone was injured. I found Chiron and Grover both eating a couple squares of ambrosia. I asked Chiron what had happened.

"What happened?"

Chiron answered. "Chaos possessed Percy and attacked the camp. He knocked out Grover and Myself and left his Symbol in the side of the big house."

"Are you two alright?"

"Yes child. We're both alright but this unnerves me. How was Perseus possessed?"

"I don't know Chiron but we need a quest to free Percy."

"I agree child you shall lead the quest to free him. Go and see the oracle and You shall take Grover with you but I cannot spare anyonelse Annabeth. I need all the others here to help with defense against Chaos."

"I understand Chiron. You should also know we have a spy in camp working for Chaos."

"Who?" I searched my memory but I couldn't recall the spy's name! Who is it? Who?

"I can't remember Chiron."

"Probably the work of Chaos. He must've altered your memories so you couldn't remember. Don't worry we'll find him soon enough."

(Marcus POV)

I laughed at myself. Chaos' work was amazing! None of them had any memory of me leaving with Chaos. I simply continued to moniter them with intent eyes hoping that Chaos' plans wouldn't be ruined by this turn of events.

**(A/N): Chapter 6 is done! I'm not going to be able to update for a while. I have to go and get my appendix removed so I'm probably going to be out for about 5 or 6 days. Till next time! **

***Void **


	8. The Spy's Identity?

**(A/N): Hey! I'm appendix free now! Useless organ if you ask me all it does is get sick. Anyway I'm here with the new chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own PJO just my OC's. **

The Spy's Identity?

2 Days Later

(Grover POV)

We were still searching for the spy. We still had no idea who it could've been but we do have a list of people who could be the spy. Chaos is growing in power every day and the more time we waste hunting for the spy the less time we have to prepare. Annabeth was visiting the oracle to get a prophecy. Back to the list of possibilities for the spy. So far here's who could be the spy: Silena , Beckendorf, Marcus, or Clarisse. Our prime suspect is Silena because she WAS Kronos' spy in the last war. Something was up with Marcus though. I couldn't put my finger on it but he was often talking to himself nowadays. I was immediatly taken from my thoughts when Annabeth burst thorugh the door. She was very frantic.

"Grover! It's horrible!"

"Calm down Annabeth. What happened?"

"I went to consult with the Oracle in Rachel but I couldn't get anything! I think Chaos has imprisioned the Oracle of Delphi's spirit!"

"Is that even possible?"

"I don't know but let's go ask Chiron!"

"Okay."

(Marcus POV)

I didn't like this. After finally leaving this dump of a training ground Chaos sends me back for intelligence gathering. What did it matter? He already imprisioned both the Oracle and Iris. There was absolutley no way the camp could put up any resistance when Chaos attacked. He'd been recently creating drones for our army. They have absolutly no spirit and simply got back up after being attacked and regenerated any lost limbs. They were unstoppable. It would take a miriacle for them to win this war. The gods weren't budging on their answer. It was only 8 days before the war started. I was torn from my train of thought when Chaos contacted me through Void.

"Lord what is it."

"Marcus I want you to go through with plan Eta."

"Are you sure Lord. You know that will result in-"

"Silence! One more act of insolence and I will blast you to bits pathetic mortal! Proceed with it now!" He cut out the communication after that.

"Yes Lord." I hissed to open air. I walked up Half-Blood Hill and pulled out the poison dart I had sealed. I walked up to Peleus and before the dragon could react stabbed him in ribcage with it. The effect was instantaneous as Peleus' heartbeat slowed to a stop. With the dragon dead I simply walked up to the tree and snatched the Golden Fleece. Before I could make my getaway however a loud "HEY!" rang thourgh the air. I turned to see Annabeth, Grover, and Chiron running up to me. 'This is gonna be fun.'

(Annabeth POV)

I saw Marcus Flair pull the Golden Fleece from Thaila's Tree. Myself, Grover and Chiron ran up to him. I yelled "HEY!" it seemed to grab his attention as he turned around to face us. He simply smirked at us. "Well well well... if it isn't the centaur, the satyr, and the daughter of Athena. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Can it Marcus! Have you been working with Chaos?" I retorted to his arrogant remark.

"Of course daughter of Athena. Chaos simply removed your memories so you wouldn't remember me leaving with him. It was simply humiliating to you to be manipulated that easily!"

"I knew there was something off about you!" Grover yelled.

"Ah you are correct satyr. But I don't have time for this. I must be off. Have fun protecting your camp while you can." He vanished in a portal of darkness.

"What do we do now Chiron? We no longer have our camp defenses up."

"We keep up our activites and instigate a border patrol. Our only hope now is that Percy can fight off Chaos." Percy I hope to the gods that your alright...

(Percy POV)

I was surrounded by darkness. Every time I tried to escape I was simply thrown back into the center. I continued trying until all my energy was spent. A demonic voice rang through the darkness. "Give up. It's completly useless to try that."

"Who said that?" I knew it wasn't Chaos. His voice sounded all to similar to Kronos'.

"Why Perseus Jackson I'm hurt. How could you of all people not know me? After all I am..."

**(A/N): Cliffhanger again! Don't shoot! Anyways I've decided on a future plot twist that I want you to decide! Either leave an answer in a review or Answer the poll on my profile if it's up. For reviewers The question is Should Marcus betray Chaos and go back to Camp Half blood. BTW I've decided on a story for inbetween this story and it's sequel. I'm not going to say anything but if you answer this question correctly I will answer one question about it. here's the question: How long was the Hundred Year War? GO! **


	9. Meeting the two halves of Percy Jackson

**(A/N): Hey! I need some help! You people need to review this story! I can't do it all by myself! I need some tips! Anyways, Disclaimer: I do not own PJO just my OC's. **

Meeting the two halves of Percy Jackson

_"Why Perseus Jackson I'm hurt. How could you of all people not know me? After all I am..."_

(Percy POV)

"...You." Then a figure emerged from the shadows. He looked exactly like me! His clothes were all black, His skin was very pale, and his eyes were red but it was me, there was no mistake on that part. "Who are you?" I asked him again.

"I am your true self Percy. I am your deepest feelings, your true desires, and your true intentions."

"No! You can't be me!"

"Oh but I am Percy. I have existed ever since the day you were born. It took Chaos inhabiting your body to allow me to come out of the pits of your soul."

"Stop!" A third voice rang out through the darkness. Another figure stepped out. It looked like me again but he looked like a light version of the dark half. He had white clothes, a decent tan, and had angelic blue eyes. "Don't listen to him Percy! He speaks nothing but lies!"

"Percy are you going to believe this white clothed nut job? I am your true self."

"No Percy! I am your true self! Don't listen to this red eyed demon!"

"Percy!"

"Percy!" Their voices continued running thorugh my head until they suddenly stopped. I looked up and saw nothing but darkness again. Chaos' voice then rang through the darkness. "Perseus I don't know how you did that but I would refrain from doing it again." I still had no idea what was happening. I simply sat down and closed my eyes hoping that this was all a dream...

(Grover POV)

After Marcus escaped with the Golden Fleece we had set up border patrols. We went to Olympus to try and understand how Chaos had inhabited Percy. Of course Athena had the solution to our problem. When the council was in session she spoke up. "Everyone, I know what your all thinking. Chaos managed to inhabit Percy because he had created a dark version of him and planted it in his soul. This dark Percy corrupted the real one and allowed Chaos to inhabit him."

"How do we get Chaos out of Percy?" Posedion sounded desperate. Of course he would be.

"We can't. We can only hope Percy finds a way to destroy this dark half of himself. The instant he does, Chaos will be expelled from Percy's body and be spread throughout the universe."

'All we can do is hope.'

(Marcus POV)

I hung the Golden Fleece on the rack we had prepared. It inhibited the Fleece's magic. I sat down and peered into the orb. The gods on Olympus were debating on what to do next. They don't know it but they can't do anything. Only Perseus can get rid of Chaos. I simply stared at the orb for about twenty minutes until Chaos walked in the room. "Lord, What is our next move?"

"Lead the assualt on Camp-Half Blood!"

"M-me?"

"No, Heracles will do it. Yes you!"

"As you wish Lord."

"Go prepare and then go outside and lead the troops into battle." I nodded then walked outside.

(Chaos POV)

Ha! Foolish son of Hades! The drones obey me and only me! When he marches on Camp-Half Blood I will order the drones to stop. The pathetic demigod will then be outnumbered and will either be imprisoned or executed by the soldiers at the camp. I would then be rid of a pain in my side after so long! Once he's either dead or imprisoned I will then continue the assault and finally wipe out that pathetic camp once and for all. I simply laughed as I watched Marcus leave from the window.

**(A/N): Didn't see that coming did you? Seriously reviews people! I need your feedback on this story! Anyways I've already decided on the sequel as well as the story in between this story and it's sequel. Anyways visit my profile page and answer the poll question. See ya later! **


	10. The Assault

**(A/N): Come on! I need reviews people! How am I supposed to know if this story is good or not if you don't give me feedback? Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, just my OC's. **

The Assault

(Marcus POV)

I led the drones onward to Camp Half-Blood. I couldn't shake the feeling however that something was going to go wrong during the attack. It was a good 4-5 miles until we reached the Camp so I simply retreated to my thoughts until we reach the camp...

(Grover POV)

The entire camp was in an uproar. We were preparing for an attack. I didn't know how but the empathy link between Percy and myself somehow activated and I learned of the attack. The Hephaestus cabin was placing traps rigged with Greek Fire along the boundary line. Everyone else was arming themselves and getting into position. We were ready for anything. Marcus suddenly appeared followed by what seemed to be an army of drones. He somehow managed to disable the traps we had set. Everyone stayed into position as he spoke up.

"If you surrender now no harm will come to anyone."

"Yeah right. Like we'd surrender to the likes of you traitor!" This response came from Clarisse at the head of the army. Suddenly however the air dropped at least ten degrees and a voice spoke out.

"Thank you Marcus. Your services are no longer reqiured." A sword appeared out of Marcus' chest specifcally his heart. Marcus fell to the ground, unmoving. The figure standing over his body was Percy. He bent down and picked up Marcus' hand and removed a ring. He tossed it up like a coin before incinerating it in a black fire. He didn't do anything else except say one word. "Charge!"

(Annabeth POV)

The drones were vast in number. We were quickly over-run but managed to drive them back shortly after. It didn't seem to matter. They quickly began to swing out in a wide arc around us. They didn't seem to die. Every time one was struck down it just got back up. Chaos simply laughed at our feeble attempts to drive his drones back. All I could think about was how Percy was doing. My mom said the only way for Chaos to be defeated is if Percy managed to expel him from his body. I quickly decided to focus on the battle rather than my thoughts and went to help Travis and Conner against 6 drones.

(Percy POV)

I was surrounded by all black again. Chaos decided to mess with me and opened a small vison of what was happening outside. There was Hundreds if not thousands of mindless soldiers laying waste to Camp Half-Blood. I had to do something. I began to run at the walls again despite Perseus*** **saying it was useless. It was still better than doing nothing. I suddenly heard laughter and Perseus apperead before me again.

"I told you before Percy. It's futile to do anything."

"Yeah right. If you are really me, You wouldn't hesitate to do anything to get out of here!"

"Once again Percy. I am your deepest desire. I enjoy the power Chaos has given me. I wouldn't do anything to stop him!" I knew he was lying to try and confuse me. LP**** **appeared and lunged at Perseus. He shouted "Don't listen to him Percy! He works for Chaos! He's trying to trick you!"

"Ha! You gonna listen to this Olympus reject Percy? I am you!" Perseus suddenly brandished a Celestial Bronze longsword and tried to stab LP who kicked Perseus' hand and the sword flew over and landed at my feet. I picked it up and realized it was Riptide. I swang it to get the feel of it. It had perfect balance. I realized who was telling the truth at that moment. I aimed the sword carefully and lunged at...

**(A/N): Cliffhanger! Who did Percy lunge at? What effect will this have on what's going on outside? Will Chaos be defeated? Why am I asking these questions to you again? Sadly I have to say there will be one more chapter then an epilouge which sets up the sequel! I will also try to put up another story seperate from this series. (NOT Pjo just the saga that I created!). **

***Perseus is referring to the dark side of percy met in the last chapter. **

****LP is Light percy from the last chapter. BTW Review this story! **


	11. The Expulsion

**(A/N): Hey! Sorry if this chapter is short, long or anything I'm running on pure adrenaline at this point. This is the last chapter before the epilouge which sets up the sequel. Disclaimer: I do not own PJO just my OC's. **

The Expulsion

_I realized who was telling the truth at that moment. I aimed the sword carefully and lunged at... _

(Percy POV)

...Perseus. The sword sliced through his heart easily. His face was a look of disbelief. He started to vanish in a black mist.

"You'll regret this Percy Jackson! You'll regret this until the day you die!" He vanished in a swirl of black fire. LP came over and looked over the ashes that remained.

"You made the right choice Percy. His words didn't twist you. Chaos will be expelled from your body now. Good luck." He vanished in a pillar of light. Cracks started appearing in the darkness around me. Suddenly the darkness blew into a thousand shards and I could see out my own eyes again. It was over. I could barely move however. I was on the ground and couldn't move. The drones surrounding the campers and myself dissapated into powder. I looked up to see a billowing dark cloud that I presumed to be Chaos. It began to dissapate as the campers rushed over to my body. Everyone looked relived to see me okay. Then I passed out from the trauma of having Chaos inside me.

**Two Weeks later**

I awoke in the infirmary. I was surronded by Grover, Annabeth and Nico all asleep. I simply smirked at myself as I watched them sleep. My entire body ached with pain as I attempted to sit up. My stirring caused Grover to wake up. He quickly noticed me and stood up.

"Percy! Are you alright?"

"Yeah Grover. I'm fine. Just hurt from being possessed."

"Good. Everyone outside are inspecting the damage caused by Chaos."

"What happened to him and Marcus for that matter?"

"Chaos was spread back throughout the universe again and Marcus was killed by Chaos in the fight agianst us."

"What did the gods do after the fight?"

"Same thing the demigods are doing now inspected the damage."

"Good. At least all this is over." After our conversation Nico and Annabeth woke up. They came over and nearly killed me with questions about what happened. Honestly I had no idea what happened other than Chaos possessed me and tried to take over. I managed to stand and walked up into the big house's main room. Chiron and Mr. D were simply waiting in the room. They also bombarded me with questions to which I couldn't give answers. I learned that no one blamed me for the attack. At least everything is over. I walked out of the big house and into the sunlight hoping for a new day.

(Unknown POV)

I slid and slunk through the forest. Percy Jackson, The name filled me with so much hate I could barely contain it. I ran to a tree and quickly hid behind it. I saw campers lurking around and inspecting the damage. I simply scowled as the memories would constantly hit me. Percy Jackson would pay.

**(A/N): Done! The epilouge will be put up later today. along with the first chapter of my standalone story. I'll tell you the name in the epilouge. See ya!**


	12. Epilouge

**(A/N): Epilouge to "Percy Jackson and the Rise of Chaos"! Disclaimer: I do not own PJO just my OC's. **

Epilouge

(Percy POV)

It was over. I sat in my cabin simply looking outside. Chaos had more of an impact on me than I thought. I could barely walk. It would take several weeks to be at the condition I was in before all this happened. I walked outside and made my way to the arena. I could only watch the campers spar. It got boring and I left wandering camp for a few hours. Everything was peaceful again and I hoped it would stay that way.

(Unknown POV)

I was running through the desert in Nevada. My mind was focused on one thing: revenge on Percy Jackson. I left that camp to practice my abilities to achieve the maximum extent I could. So far I was close to mastering them. Percy would pay. My mind refused to leave the idea of revenge. I decided to rest for the night and made camp. I simply stared in the fire imagining taking my revenge on him. I fell asleep knowing it would happen. I would destroy Percy Jackson's life if it killed me.

(Chaos POV)

I had failed. I could barely muster the power to think. It didn't matter anymore. Percy would die one way or the other. _He _would kill him. The one with the eyes that hunger for blood. He would spill Percy's blood and I enabled him to do it with my final act. It would indeed be over...

**To Be Continued...?**

**(A/N): It's done! That's it for Rise of Chaos! Check out my standalone story Apprentice of Chaos which should be up!**


End file.
